The present invention relates to a control module, in particular a control module for a motor vehicle transmission.
A control module with the features listed in the preamble of claim 1 is made known, e.g., in DE 199 07 949 A1. Control modules of this type are designed to be mounted on a motor vehicle component such as the transmission or the engine, and have various components which are assigned to the motor vehicle components. Control modules for automatic transmissions include, e.g., a hybrid control unit with an electronic circuit part, sensors, and at least one plug connector for connecting to the vehicle wiring harness; some of them are located on the transmission such that they are exposed to the transmission fluid and the high temperatures—up to 150° C.—which occur there. To protect the sensitive electronic circuit part, it must be encapsulated in an oil-tight manner. To this end, the known control module includes a base plate, as the first housing part, which includes a plastic carrier as a flat, lateral extension. A flexible conductor film is laminated onto the plastic carrier and the base plate. A cover with an inserted seal is placed, as the second housing part, on the conductor film. In the housing interior, the conductor film is contacted via bonding wires with an electronic circuit part mounted on the base plate. Since the flexible conductor film is bonded with the base plate for sealing purposes, the relatively large composite part—which is composed of the base plate and the plastic carrier—must move through the entire process of electronics manufacture when the bonding wire connections are created, when the circuit is compensated, and through additional manufacturing steps.